Of Knights and Musketeers
by mokona-pyuh
Summary: La nuit, Aramis rêvait d'aventures, d'un château, d'un royaume, d'un roi et d'une reine à protéger. Il rêvait de sa vie. Seulement quelque part, ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne. Ce n'était pas le bon château, pas le bon royaume, pas le bon roi et certainement pas la bonne reine. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'Aramis soit le bon nom non plus - ou était-ce Lancelot ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma contribution aux mousquetaires et à merlin... franchement, avec le même acteur faisant Lancelot et Aramis, comment peut on ne pas faire de cross-over ?**

**Aucun pairing (ou alors cherchez avec un microscope)**

**Disclaimers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**Souvenirs**

* * *

Depuis qu'il était jeune, Aramis faisait des rêves la nuit, des rêves incroyables. Il rêvait de combats, d'aventures, d'un royaume, d'un château, d'un roi et d'une reine à protéger. Il rêvait de chevaliers et de camarades avec qui il partirait dans des quêtes fantastiques. Il rêvait de noms et de visages qu'il oublierait le matin venu. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal de rêver de choses si réelles, et quelque part il pensait pendant quelques folles secondes que ce n'étaient pas de simples rêves mais peut-être des souvenirs. Mais c'était stupide, et si quelqu'un l'entendait en parler, on le traitait de fou.

Aramis passa son enfance, son adolescence à se penser fou. Puis il devint un mousquetaire, et se dit que peut-être ce n'étaient pas des souvenirs mais des prévisions. Il vivait ses aventures, ses combats, ses quêtes fantastiques... seulement, cela lui semblait décalé, faux. Ce n'était pas le bon royaume, pas le bon château, pas le bon roi, ni la bonne reine, et pas les bons camarades. Pas les bons visages, pas les bons noms. Même son propre nom sonnait faux. Cependant il n'en connaissait pas d'autres. Alors il se convainquit qu'il n'était pas fou, juste très imaginatif, et passa à autre chose, continuant sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Quand cela se produisit, ce fut si rapide qu'Aramis avait cru rêver – à nouveau. Seulement il était bel et bien éveillé, et il venait bel et bien de voir cet homme dans la foule. Ce n'avait été qu'un instant. Une seconde. Une silhouette parmi tant d'autres, et le bref aperçu d'un visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie – mais qu'il connaissait, et si cela faisait de lui un fou alors il était fou mais il le connaissait et il n'avait pas réfléchit. Athos et Portos étaient grands, ils se débrouilleraient sans lui. Il avait juste hélé ses camarades, sautant au sol avec souplesse.

\- Je vous rejoins plus tard, une affaire à régler ! Avait-il lancé.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, de réagir, il avait laissé sa monture et ses camarades derrière lui et avait détalé dans la foule, à la poursuite de l'homme mystérieux, bifurquant à droite et à gauche dans les ruelles. Rapidement néanmoins, il se retrouva perdu. Trop de rues, trop de possibilités, trop de gens... Il courrait après une illusion. Aramis s'arrêta enfin, avec l'envie de rire de lui-même et de pleurer à la fois. Oh, quelque part il avait su que ce serait vain. Qu'il chassait un simple rêve, un espoir de comprendre. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas fait, et avait continué à chercher une piste.

Parce qu'il connaissait cet homme. Il se fichait complètement de savoir qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il se fichait de savoir que _lui_ ne le connaissait sûrement pas. Parce que la nuit il rêvait toujours. Il rêvait d'un pays qui n'était pas la France, d'un ordre de combattants qui n'étaient pas les mousquetaires, d'un roi qui n'était pas le roi Louis, d'une époque révolue, d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne... mais qui semblait trop familière pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais compris.

Mais il avait vu l'homme de ses rêves, l'un de ceux dont il oubliait le nom, le visage, la voix et tous les traits de personnalité. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait reconnu.

Et il allait lui demander des réponses.

\- Excusez moi, mais êtes vous perdu ? S'enquit soudain une voix inquiète, masculine, dans un français avec un léger accent chantant.

Aramis se tourna pour répondre, rassurer ce gentil inconnu. Il avait conscience qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un fou, perdu et confus. Il se sentait fou. Mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Devant lui se trouvait l'homme de ses rêves. Il reconnut immédiatement les cheveux noirs, les pommettes saillantes, les yeux bleus cobalt, la peau pâle, les lèvres trop pleines, l'air chétif masqué par un air noble et pourtant sincèrement bon. Et il était peut-être fou, vraiment, mais à ce moment là il fut certain que ce n'était pas l'homme de ses rêves mais celui de ses _souvenirs_.

Seulement il n'était pas fou, et il le comprit immédiatement. Car l'homme devant lui était tout aussi surpris de le voir mais _lui aussi le reconnaissait_, il le voyait sur son visage. Aramis déglutit, son regard se fixant dans celui de son vis à vis, et il sentit qu'une part de lui-même commençait à rentrer à sa place. Il sentit quelque chose dans son esprit tenter de forcer le passage, tenter de se faire connaître, et une soudaine migraine le prendre – il dût poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme pour ne pas chanceler, et songea qu'il était étrange pour un homme si frêle d'être si solide.

_\- Lancelot_ ? _Est-ce toi _? Murmura soudain l'homme, avec une pointe de choc et d'inquiétude, et en anglais.

Et Aramis – ou bien était-ce Lancelot – se demanda depuis quand il comprenait l'anglais aussi naturellement que le français, et depuis quand il avait deux noms et... La part de lui-même qui avait cherché sa place pendant toute sa vie la trouva d'un coup, et le dernier barrage dans son esprit céda aussi facilement qu'un fétu de paille face à un torrent. Une myriade d'images l'assaillit, et il dû se cramponner à l'homme – Merlin, lui souffla son esprit – pour ne pas tomber. Il reconnut ses rêves. Ses souvenirs.

Un village, une attaque, des mots sans aucun sens, un château blanc, un sourire niais, des yeux bleus, une bête fantastique, des flammes, des combats, des yeux dorés, une silhouette féminine, un dragon d'or sur un tissu pourpre...

Une liste de noms qu'il n'aurait jamais dû oublier – comment avait-il pu oublier – et...

Lancelot – ou bien était-ce Aramis – ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer. Il sentit à peine les bras de l'homme se refermer autour de lui, le retenir dans sa chute. Puis ce fut le noir.

Le noir, les rêves et les souvenirs.

* * *

Son premier souvenir est celui d'une petite maison de campagne et d'un couple qui sourit malgré le dru labeur et la terre sur leurs vêtements. Il reconnaît le visage de ses parents, et se prend à penser qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à ceux qu'il a dans cette vie. Sa mère l'appelle _Lancelot_ et il oublie Aramis l'espace d'un instant.

Il a sept ans quand sa mère meurt de maladie, lors d'un hiver trop rude. Elle laisse son fils et son mari, et la petite maison de campagne semble bien vide soudain. Parfois, _Lancelot_ a peur de son père lorsqu'il boit trop le soir, mais au final l'homme qu'il devient n'est pas violent, juste triste, et s'endort avec le nom de sa mère sur les lèvres. Rien ne sera plus pareil, mais il est jeune et il espère.

Tout le village brûle, et la petite maison aussi. Il y a des cris, il y a des bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquent. _Lancelot_ n'a que neuf ans, et il est terrifié, caché dans le placard. Son père lui a dit de ne pas bouger, et lui a promis qu'il reviendrait. L'enfant sait que c'est un mensonge, parce qu'il avait la même voix que sa mère quand elle lui a promit qu'elle irait mieux.

Deux jours plus tard il réussit enfin à se libérer du placard. Il trouve son père avec d'autres hommes, morts et couverts de suie. Du village il ne reste que des ruines, et de la petite maison qu'une pièce avec un placard. _Lancelot_ pleure beaucoup, longtemps, puis se promet de ne plus le faire et de devenir plus fort. Plus fort que les bandits, plus fort que tout le monde. Il ne pleurera plus.

Le travail à la ferme est difficile, et fatiguant, mais _Lancelot _a quinze ans, des muscles et il a besoin d'argent pour manger et pour s'acheter une arme. Il a besoin d'une épée pour devenir chevalier. On lui dit qu'il ne réalisera jamais son rêve. Il n'écoute pas, et s'entraîne avec un bâton quand il le peut, en rêvant de Camelot. Il deviendra chevalier, il le sait.

Quand il a vingt ans, il quitte la ferme pour se rendre à Camelot. Tous lui rient au nez, mais il est jeune, déterminé, et il a un rêve. Merlin est le seul qui lui dit qu'il peut le faire, quand il le sauve du griffon dans la forêt. Camelot est immense, magnifique, et _Lancelot_ sait que s'il le peut, il restera ici toute sa vie. Merlin croit en lui. Guenièvre aussi. Naïvement, il y croit aussi.

Mentir à Arthur laisse un goût amer dans sa gorge, et _Lancelot _ne reste pas chevalier longtemps. Guenièvre est déçue, lui aussi, et Merlin culpabilise. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, songe-t-il, il a crut en lui et c'est assez. Alors qu'il rassemble ses affaires pour quitter Camelot, il se demande ce qui va lui manquer le plus : la ville resplendissante, la promesse d'aventures, le bon Merlin ou la belle Guenièvre.

C'est Guenièvre qui va le plus lui manquer, décide _Lancelot_ alors qu'il charge le griffon, allant vers une mort certaine.

Combattre pour de l'argent et pour lui-même a quelque chose de sale mais de réaliste. _Lancelot_ pense souvent à Camelot et aux chevaliers lorsqu'il reçoit un sac d'or pour le duel illégal qu'il vient de remporter. Il pense à Merlin, se demande s'il est toujours en vie et son secret toujours intact. Il espère qu'il utilise ses dons pour protéger Guenièvre. Il se demande s'il les reverra un jour.

Il les revoit, et Guenièvre est plus belle que dans ses souvenirs, même enlevée par des bandits. Bien sûr, Merlin et Arthur viennent la sauver, et ils sont tous les deux plus courageux et plus forts – chacun dans leurs domaines – que la dernière fois. Le prince lui demande de revenir, mais _Lancelot _voit bien que Guenièvre l'aime, autant qu'elle aime le faux chevalier, et il ne veut pas lui infliger cela. Il ne peut pas lui demander de choisir entre lui et Arthur. Alors il s'en va.

_Lancelot_ pense souvent à Camelot, pendant ses voyages. Il pense à Guenièvre, et espère qu'elle est heureuse avec Arthur, qu'elle l'a oublié. Puis il pense à Merlin, et s'en veut un peu parce qu'il n'a pas laissé le prince ou la belle servante seuls, mais il a laissé le sorcier et son secret. Il se promet que rien que pour ça, rien que pour son ami, un jour il retournera à Camelot. Parce que Merlin ne mérite pas d'être seul comme lui l'est.

Il rencontre Perceval lors d'une attaque de bandits sur un petit village, dans un royaume lointain. Cela ramène des souvenirs, mais _Lancelot_ n'en parle pas. L'homme est clame, peu bavard, mais fort, valeureux et avec un sens de l'humour que l'on apprend à apprécier. Ils deviennent amis, voyagent ensemble, à la recherche d'une place pour eux dans ce monde trop vaste. Au moins, songe-t-il, ils ne sont plus seuls.

Quand la lettre de Merlin arrive, _Lancelot _n'hésite même pas. Son ami a besoin de lui. Arthur, Guenièvre, Camelot ont besoin de lui. Quand il annonce son départ à Perceval, l'homme emballe ses affaires et sourit simplement. « Une quête pour Camelot, son futur roi, et le serviteur plus courageux que n'importe quel chevalier du monde ? » Demande-t-il « Je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde. ».

La coupe de vie se vide, et _Lancelot_ se prend à penser qu'il est enfin heureux, à sa place ici. Il a manqué de mourir, ils ont tous manqué de mourir, mais il le referait cent fois s'il le fallait. Merlin aussi a l'air heureux, et quand il sourit avec soulagement à son ami, le chevalier songe qu'il ne partira plus jamais. Il restera, pour protéger Guenièvre quand Arthur ne le peut pas, et pour apporter à Merlin la compagnie dont il a besoin. Parce que le sorcier est l'homme le plus brave qu'il connaisse, celui d'entre eux tous qui mérite le plus d'être chevalier, et qu'un homme pareil ne devrait jamais se sentir seul et incompris.

Tous les jours, _Lancelot_ voit Guenièvre et Arthur ensemble. Tous les jours, il voit Perceval rire avec Gwaine et les autres chevaliers. Cela fait mal, et il s'en doutait mais ce n'est pas moins douloureux. Parfois, la douleur est trop forte, et il se prend à vouloir partir, loin de cette solitude qu'il ressent. Avant de se souvenir que s'il part, il laisserait Merlin seul à son tour, et ça il ne le peut pas. Alors il va voir son meilleur ami, et tous les deux se réconfortent mutuellement dans la solitude que les autres ne comprendraient pas.

Deux ans passent, et _Lancelot_ se voit avancer vers l'ouverture entre les mondes comme dans un rêve. Il sait qu'il laisse derrière lui une vie inoubliable, et des camarades incroyables. Arthur, Perceval, Gwaine, Léon, Elyan. Il laisse Guenièvre derrière aussi, et une part de lui est égoïstement soulagée de penser qu'au moins il ne souffrira plus. De savoir que c'est la fin.

Il n'aurait pas dû regarder en arrière, car le soulagement se teinte de culpabilité lorsqu'il croise le regard de Merlin. Soudain, il n'est plus égoïste parce qu'il veut partir, mais égoïste parce qu'il veut rester, et ne pas voir le désespoir dans le regard bleu de son ami.

Mais il ne peut pas rester, comme il ne peut pas sacrifier quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il avance.

Il laisse Merlin derrière.

Seul.

Morgane le fait revenir, un jour, ça a l'air d'être des années plus tard, ou seulement des secondes, et il n'a conscience de rien. Il ne capte que des images floues, des sentiments et des ordres que son corps obéit malgré lui. Il sait qu'il fait du mal, et il sait que le seul qui peut l'arrêter est Merlin. C'est pourquoi quand il rouvre une dernière fois les yeux, dans un bateau funéraire, et qu'il voit son ami, il dit la première et la seule chose qu'il peut dire.

Pour l'avoir arrêté. Pour le libérer. Pour tout ce qu'il a accomplit en secret. Seul. Pour ne pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir laissé tomber, tout ce temps auparavant.

\- Merlin. Merci.

_Lancelot_ ferma les yeux.

Aramis rouvrit les yeux

* * *

Aramis rouvrit les yeux.

Dire qu'il était désorienté était un euphémisme. Il n'était même pas certain de qui il était. Est-ce qu'il était Lancelot ? Est-ce qu'il était Aramis ? Est-ce qu'il était les deux ? Mousquetaire ou chevalier, français ou anglais, mort ou vivant ? Est-ce qu'il venait juste de rêver, ou bien est-ce que c'était la réalité qui le rattrapait enfin, lui rendant les souvenirs d'une vie antérieure qu'il avait oublié ? Perdu comme il l'était, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Ce fut la voix de Merlin qui le tira de ses pensées.

\- Enfin réveillé, à ce que je vois. Déclara-t-il doucement, dans le même français chantant qu'auparavant. Tout va bien ?

Lancelot se tourna vers l'homme, gardant le silence, se demandant distraitement quand est-ce que Merlin avait appris à parler français. L'ancien serviteur n'avait pas changé. Enfin, si, mais pas autant que ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Certes, ses vêtements étaient largement plus luxueux qu'à l'époque, et s'il en croyait le décor de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, il était largement plus riche même. Mais sinon c'était exactement le même Merlin, les mêmes cheveux noirs, le même visage anguleux et jeune, les même yeux bleus cobalt, le même air de solitude mais de vivacité.

Il aurait pu lui poser beaucoup de questions. Il aurait pu demander à Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, comment pouvait il être là, était-il le même qu'il y avait maintenant bien trop longtemps, ou était-il une nouvelle personne comme Aramis l'était. Il aurait pu lui demander s'il était riche, comme le suggérait ses habits et sa demeure, ou s'il était toujours le serviteur de quelqu'un d'influent. Il aurait pu demander s'il était toujours Merlin, et si lui-même était toujours Lancelot, ou bien est-ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux changé de nom. Il aurait pu demander comment il avait pu avoir deux vies différentes, et quel nom était le sien, et laquelle était la vraie. À la place, il dit simplement.

\- Alors je suis mort.

Merlin resta un instant silencieux, avant de sourire gentiment et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit dans lequel Lancelot avait été allongé. Non, pas Lancelot, décida-t-il. Lancelot était mort, désormais il portait un autre nom. Et visiblement, ils suivaient tous deux le même mode de pensée, car le sorcier arqua simplement un sourcil.

\- On dirait, oui. S'amusa-t-il, ses yeux s'illuminant de la même façon qu'ils le faisaient toujours, comme s'il saisissait une blague que personne d'autre ne comprenait. Quel est ton nom, désormais ?

\- Aramis. Sourit le mousquetaire, faisant mine de tirer un chapeau imaginaire. Le tien ?

\- Toujours Merlin. Répondit l'homme, et cette fois il y avait un éclat mélancolique dans ses yeux. Merlin Emrys. Merlin Ambrosius.

Aramis arqua un sourcil à son tour, mais ne commenta pas, se contentant de serrer l'épaule de son ancien camarade avec amitié. Cela répondait certainement à plusieurs de ses questions. C'était Merlin, le même Merlin que toutes ces années auparavant, quand tous les deux étaient anglais et servaient un roi qui promettait d'être le plus grand de tous. Comment il avait survécu toutes ces années, tous ces siècles, à voir ceux qu'il aimait mourir un à un, Aramis ne le savait pas, mais au moins il semblait qu'il avait mit sa longévité à profit : le nom Emrys et Ambrosius étaient des noms de familles nobles influentes dans une bonne partie de l'Europe. Leur renom et leur richesse n'était plus à faire, et leur influence et pouvoir encore moins. Il était possible que même les membres de la royauté soient moins importants qu'un membre de cette famille.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Avoua au bout d'un moment Merlin, fixant son ami.

\- Et jusque là je pensais être fou, et je pensais que les humains avaient tendance à mourir après un siècle. Rétorqua Aramis. Visiblement, nous avions tort tous deux.

Le rire qui échappa à Merlin était rafraîchissant et ramenait trop de souvenirs d'une vie passée. Aramis ne put empêcher son propre rire, et bien vite les deux hommes se retrouvèrent pliés en deux sur le lit, à rire comme deux fous. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de la raison pour laquelle ils riaient, mais cela faisait vraiment du bien, et le mousquetaire avait l'impression que son ami sorcier n'avait pas rit ainsi depuis trop longtemps. Vu l'air surpris de la femme de chambre non loin, il avait raison sur ce point. Finalement le rire s'éteignit lentement, les laissant dans un silence confortable, amical.

\- Que fais tu en France ? S'enquit soudain Aramis, curieux.

\- Il faut bien que je m'occupe de mes domaines, employés et de toutes les affaires que j'ai. Répondit Merlin, haussant les épaules. Je suis là depuis plus de deux semaines incognito, maintenant, et je repars demain pour l'Allemagne.

\- L'Allemagne ? Répéta le mousquetaire, impressionné. Tu sais parler allemand ?

\- Je parles de nombreuses langues. S'amusa le sorcier.

\- Je vois ça. Approuva Aramis, se demandant s'il parlait aussi bien l'allemand qu'il parlait le français.

\- Et toi ? S'enquit son ami, désignant l'uniforme des mousquetaires plié sur une chaise non loin du lit. Je vois que tu continues de servir ton pays et ton roi.

\- Pas le même pays, et pas le même roi, mais oui. Sourit l'homme, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais crois le ou non, je suis meilleur avec un mousquet qu'avec une épée désormais.

\- Dis moi si je me trompe, mais tu as l'air aussi un peu plus libertin, non ? S'amusa Merlin.

\- Je suis français, Merlin, bien sûr que je suis plus libertin ! Fit mine de s'offusquer Aramis.

Cela tira un nouveau rire à Merlin, et bien vite ils étaient en train d'échanger des anecdotes sur leur vie de tous les jours et sur la vie qu'ils avaient connu ensemble. Aramis raconta les aventures des mousquetaires, les disputes quotidiennes avec la Garde Rouge du cardinal – Merlin émit un reniflement méprisant en révélant qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié l'homme, qui lui rappelait Agravaine, l'oncle d'Arthur. Il lui révéla aussi qu'il n'aimait pas le roi Louis, trop gamin pour gouverner un pays proprement. Ils rirent ensemble des exploits de Portos et d'Athos, les meilleurs amis d'Aramis et les meilleurs mousquetaires de la garnison.

En échange, Merlin lui raconta l'évolution de Camelot après sa mort, jusqu'à Camlann et la mort d'Arthur. Il lui raconta ensuite plusieurs de ses péripéties et voyages autour du monde entier, les gens qu'il avait croisé, qu'il avait parfois aimé, les malheurs et les bonheurs, les paysages incroyables, les cultures exotiques, les événements historiques qui marqueraient le monde à jamais et ceux qu'il serait le seul à se rappeler. Il lui conta les gens qui avaient aidé à construire l'empire de relations et d'influence qu'il dirigeait actuellement, il lui relata le monde magique et les guerres secrètes qui opposaient les mages noirs et les sorciers de tous les jours. Il lui expliqua la communauté magique et les écoles enchantées qu'il avait aidé à construire en secret.

Ils passèrent peut-être des heures à parler l'un à l'autre de leurs vies respectives et de ce qu'ils espéraient encore faire pendant qu'ils étaient sur cette terre. Aramis arqua un sourcil quand Merlin lui avoua qu'il avait prit des cours de combat et qu'il se débrouillait bien – il avait eut des siècles pour s'entraîner, après tout. Le sorcier se mit à rire quand le mousquetaire déclara qu'il ne se marierait sûrement jamais parce qu'il aimait bien trop les femmes – et que souvent celles qu'il aimait était impossibles à atteindre. Ricanant, il lui fit remarquer qu'il ressemblait plus à Gwaine qu'à lui-même en disant cela, ce que son ami décida de prendre comme un compliment, du moment que ce n'était pas pour décrire sa consommation d'alcool.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand enfin il cessèrent de parler. Ils avaient changé de pièce entre temps, et Aramis était habillé. Ils avaient mangé, pris le thé – habitude anglaise, s'était moqué le nouvellement français, mais il avait bu tout de même. Et finalement, le mousquetaire avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps de prendre congé.

\- Athos et Portos doivent me chercher. Fit-il, désolé de devoir s'en aller si tôt.

\- Alors ne les fais pas attendre. Sourit sincèrement Merlin, quoique lui aussi était triste de voir l'heure de la séparation sonner déjà. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu, Aramis.

Son ami sourit. Merlin avait passé tout l'après-midi à se reprendre parce qu'il manquait de l'appeler Lancelot. Ce n'était pas forcément gênant, mais le mage avait insisté que s'il préférait Aramis alors il l'appellerait Aramis. Le mousquetaire se leva, pour prendre le sorcier dans ses bras en une accolade amicale.

\- Moi aussi, Merlin, moi aussi. Répondit-il sincèrement. Qui sait, peut-être un jour nous reverrons nous à nouveau ? Si tu passes en France, viens me voir aux quartiers des mousquetaires.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Opina son ami, avant d'ajouter. Et toi, si tu as un problème, n'hésites pas à m'envoyer un message ou à invoquer mon nom. Tout pour mes amis.

\- J'y songerais. Promis Aramis. Prends soin de toi.

\- Et toi. Sourit Merlin. Ne fais rien de stupide.

\- Moi ? Jamais. Rit le mousquetaire.

Sur ces bons mots, il prit congé de son vieil ami, malgré le sentiment de culpabilité à la pensée qu'il le laissait à nouveau seul. Mais il rejeta ce sentiment. Merlin savait prendre soin de lui, après tout ce temps. Et lui... Il avait une vie à mener, une vie différente de l'ancienne.

Une vie de mousquetaire.

* * *

**Verdict ?**

**Je ne prévois pas de suite, mais c'est la rentrée, et qui dit rentrée dit travail, et qui dit travail dit inspiration. Donc oui, je peux vous garantir un ou deux chapitres/OS de plus, peut-être la semaine prochaine. Donc n'hésitez pas à suivre cette fic de près, et à laisser des reviews.**

**Je vous rappelle que j'écris gratuitement, et que mes seules récompenses pour mes efforts sont les commentaires que vous laissez. Pensez y ! ;)**

**A bientôt, peut-être ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, me voici en train d'ajouter un chapitre à cette fanfic !**

**Mes remerciements vont aux trois lecteurs qui ont été assez gentils pour me laisser des reviews !**

**Toujours aucun pairing, même avec une loupe.**

* * *

**Contes**

* * *

C'était un soir comme les autres pour Athos, Portos, Aramis et D'Artagnan, les quatre meilleurs mousquetaires de la garnison et les protecteurs du roi et de la reine. Venger la veuve, l'orphelin, et boire un bon coup, voilà ce à quoi ils occupaient leurs soirées ces jours ci. Ils faisaient beaucoup de choses ensemble, ils s'entraînaient, ils discutaient de plans pour pourrir la vie de la garde rouge du Cardinal, ils parlaient de femmes et de combats. Ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas, en revanche, c'était parler du passé. Parce que le passé était passé, et que c'était souvent douloureux à se rappeler. Franchement, ils préféraient parler du futur, ou du présent, et rire un bon coup en imaginant la tête du cardinal quand il découvrirait leur dernière... _escapade_.

Seulement ce soir là, de façon inhabituelle, l'ambiance était à la nostalgie et aux histoires passées. Athos avait raconté une histoire sur son enfance en tant que fils de noble, Portos avait raconté son adolescence en tant que voleur de la cour des miracles, et d'Artagnan avait raconté ses derniers souvenirs de sa mère, morte il y avait longtemps.

Le seul qui ne parlait pas était Aramis, et cela n'échappait à personne. Il était de notoriété commune que leur ami, pour une raison étrange, répugnait à ne serait-ce que mentionner ses activités avant de les rencontrer. Néanmoins ils s'attendaient à ce que l'ambiance de la soirée ne le pousse à partager quelques anecdotes. Cependant ses amis hésitaient à lui poser des questions, voyant son regard voilé de souvenirs, comme s'il s'était plongé dans un rêve éveillé.

\- Et toi Aramis ? S'enquit soudain d'Artagnan, doucement mais avec curiosité. Tu n'as aucune histoire à raconter ?

Aramis sembla sortir de ce monde dans lequel il était plongé, et eut un léger sourire. Il porta sa pinte à ses lèvres, aspirant un longue goulée, avant de la reposer en regardant le plus jeune membre de leur groupe.

\- Je n'aime pas parler du passé. Répondit Aramis, haussant les épaules. Et vous n'aimez pas que je parle de femmes, donc...

Sa seconde phrase provoqua l'hilarité générale, mais ses amis n'avaient pas manqué l'éclat de mélancolie dans les yeux sombres lorsqu'il avait mentionné 'le passé'. Non, Aramis n'aimait pas mentionner le passé, et pas forcément pour les même raison qu'Athos, Portos ou que d'Artagnan. Il y avait des choses honteuses, des choses douloureuses et des erreurs dans son passé, certes. Et de cela il aurait pu parler. Mais s'il n'aimait pas parler du passé, ce n'était pas, étrangement, pour cette raison. C'était parce qu'il n'était jamais vraiment certain de quel passé il s'agissait. Il avait eut deux vies, et cela c'était un peu complexe à expliquer.

\- Tu n'as pas à parler de femmes pour être intéressant, Aramis ! Remarqua en riant Portos. Tiens, racontes nous une histoire sur une aventure de jeunesse, un voyage d'avant que tu ne sois mousquetaire !

Aramis arqua un sourcil, manquant presque de répondre qu'il n'avait jamais beaucoup voyagé, même s'il avait eut de nombreuses péripéties étant jeune... Avant de se souvenir qu'il avait mentionné, un soir de beuverie, ses voyages de lorsqu'il était _Lancelot_. Puisqu'il ne parlait jamais de lui, personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il ne parlait pas de sa vie actuelle – qui considérerait cette idée en même temps, avoir deux vies était ridicule et simplement impensable.

Son esprit revint à Perceval, aux attaques de bandits, aux campements dans les forêts, aux duels dans les ruines avec les mercenaires pour gagner un peu d'argent et d'or, à Guenièvre la belle et vaillante, à Camelot et aux expéditions, à Merlin et ses talents extraordinaires, à Arthur et aux bêtes fantastiques qu'ils partaient affronter, à Gwaine et ses batailles dans les tavernes... à toutes les aventures qui finissaient toujours bien mais passaient par de nombreuses épreuves.

Une histoire en particulier lui revint, et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres au souvenir de cette aventure. Oh oui, cela avait été une histoire drôle. Voyant son changement d'humeur, ses compagnons de beuverie s'installèrent plus confortablement, s'avançant juste assez pour écouter avec attention son récit. Aramis sourit, quoique en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de raconter une histoire datant de plusieurs siècles auparavant. Il avala une dernière gorgée de son breuvage, songeant qu'il devrait être prudent. Puis, il se racla la gorge, et commença.

\- C'était il y a plusieurs années, je serais incapable de donner une date avec précision mais je n'étais pas un mousquetaire et j'avais déjà quitté la maison pour voyager. Conta-t-il, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs et altérant juste légèrement les faits pour que cela colle. Au cours de mes voyages, j'avais fait la connaissance de nombreuses personnes, mais aucuns aussi intéressants et loyaux que Gwaine, Perceval et Merlin.

Personne ne l'interrompit, et il continua son récit, entraînant malgré lui ses trois amis dans l'une des aventures dont il se souvenait le mieux - et pour cause, ils en avaient rit et parlé pendant des mois après. En vérité, cela avait été à peine un an après être devenu chevalier. Merlin, Gwaine, Perceval et lui avaient quitté Camelot pour une mission qui s'était révélée plus simple et rapide que prévu. De ce fait, sur le chemin du retour, ils avait décidé de rester dans la taverne du village le plus proche, et profiter de quelques jours de repos bien mérités.

\- Nous comptions rentrer à la ville après quelques jours, donner des nouvelles à ceux que nous avions laissé là-bas. Continua-t-il, ne mentant pas réellement - les meilleurs mensonges étaient des demi-vérités après tout. Mais nous avions sous-estimé notre malchance – déjà à l'époque, nous attirions les problèmes plus sûrement que les gardes rouges attirent les accidents malencontreux.

Portos et d'Artagnan rirent doucement face à la comparaison, et Athos sourit, portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres. Aramis continua, un sourire embarrassé graciant ses lèvres alors qu'il se souvenait du matin à l'auberge, des regards mauvais qu'on leur avait lancé. Il se souvenait encore très bien du sentiment de malaise qui les avaient envahis quand ils avaient vu l'attention qu'ils attiraient.

\- Tu avais couché avec la femme du tavernier ? Devina D'Artagnan, amusé.

\- Oh non. Rit Aramis - ils ne l'auraient jamais cru, s'il leur avait dit que lorsqu'il était _lancelot_ il avait été presque prude. À l'époque, croyiez le ou non, j'étais un peu... plus réservé. Non, c'était Gwaine qui avait couché avec elle, et avec une serveuse également. Mais elles n'étaient pas allé se plaindre – pas au départ, du moins.

Non, le véritable problème était venu de Merlin. Merlin qui s'était fait attiré bien malgré lui à une table de jeu la veille au soir, et avait _gagné_. Aramis soupçonnait toujours qu'il avait utilisé la magie pour ce faire, mais il se garda bien de raconter ce détail là à ses amis. À la place, il raconta la façon dont les mauvais perdant les avaient entourés, et les avaient accusé de sorcellerie.

\- De sorcellerie ? Répéta Athos d'un air surpris, et méprisant. Même le Cardinal ne croit pas aux sorcières.

\- C'était un village perdu de campagne, les gens y sont bien plus superstitieux et croyants qu'à Paris. Répondit Aramis, secouant la tête avec désolation. Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient persuadés que Merlin était un sorcier et qu'il avait triché, et ils étaient prêts à nous jeter tous sur le premier bûcher qui passait.

À l'époque, _Lancelot_ avait regretté de ne pas avoir prit son uniforme des chevaliers de Camelot. Cela aurait sûrement réglé l'affaire plus rapidement puisque aucun chevalier de Camelot ne se serait allié à un sorcier. Mais puisque aucun d'entre eux n'avait de preuve de ce genre, Perceval et Gwaine s'étaient offensés à la place d'un Merlin nerveux comme tout, et cela avait rapidement dégénéré.

Cela avait été mémorable. Encore maintenant, Aramis n'était pas certain de qui avait frappé le premier coup - sûrement Gwaine, s'il devait être honnête - , mais rapidement Perceval frappait un homme, Gwaine cassait le nez d'un autre, Merlin esquivait étonnamment agilement une droite visant sa mâchoire, et _Lancelot_ s'armait d'un tabouret pour assommer un autre homme encore. Une bagarre de taverne assez ordinaire, si on y pensait, et un bon défouloir - du moins, c'était ce que Gwaine avait déclaré en esquivant un coup, sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Mais laisses moi deviner. Intervint Portos en souriant - il était toujours le premier à apprécier une bonne bagarre de taverne. Ce n'était pas terminé !

\- Tout juste. S'amusa Aramis. Alors que toute la taverne se battait, à peine avant midi déjà, une troupe de bandits sont entrés, faisant d'arrêter tout le monde net. Au départ, nous étions prêts à nous battre à nouveau, cette fois-ci contre eux, mais c'était avant que leur chef ne voit Gwaine et ne le reconnaisse.

Parce que Gwaine, le bâtard, devait de l'argent à cet homme – il devait toujours de l'argent à tout le monde, mais à ce moment c'était extrêmement mal tombé. Quand le tavernier et les autres s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils pouvaient s'en tirer s'ils livraient le chevalier barbu et ses camarades aux bandits, _Lancelot_, Merlin, Perceval et Gwaine s'étaient trouvés dans une très mauvaise position, et en sérieux sous-nombre. Acculés, ils avaient cru leur dernière heure arrivée, et ils s'étaient préparés à combattre une dernière fois pour défendre chèrement leur vie...

\- Et là, aussi vrai que je vous le dit, le mur derrière nous s'est écroulé ! S'exclama le mousquetaire, hilare. Oh, cela nous a prit par surprise aussi, mais la tête de nos assaillants valait tout l'or du monde !

\- Le mur s'est écroulé ? Répéta d'Artagnan, incrédule.

Aramis se mit à rire en voyant leurs têtes, exactes répliques de la tête qu'avaient tirés les bandits et les alcooliques de la taverne - yeux ronds, airs dubitatifs, mâchoires décrochées. Bien sûr, une fois qu'ils s'étaient remis de leur surprise, ils avaient sauté par le trou dans le mur, et avaient rejoint les écuries en vitesse, tout en riant – et Aramis se souvenait encore d'avoir lancé un clin d'oeil amusé à un Merlin pas du tout repentant, qui lui avait rendu son clin d'oeil et son sourire. Il était évident qu'il avait utilisé la magie pour faire s'écrouler le mur, mais ça, personne à par l'ancien chevalier et le sorcier n'avaient besoin de le savoir - ni ne le sauraient jamais, si Aramis avait son mot à dire. Le mousquetaire reprit, après avoir avalé une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

\- Nous avons grimpé sur nos montures, et galopé le plus vite possible vers la forêt non loin de là. Raconta-t-il. Là, nous avons caché les bêtes dans les fourrés, mais nous n'avions plus de place pour nous cacher nous même. C'est à ce moment là que Perceval a eut la pire et la meilleure idée à ce jour. Il nous a jeté dans la boue.

\- Pardon ? S'amusa Athos, arquant un sourcil.

Perceval était aussi fort que Portos, du moins au souvenir d'Aramis - et il savait à quel point ses souvenirs aimaient se mélanger. Aussi, c'était sans grand effort que l'homme avait saisit ses camarades pour leur faire prendre un bain de boue forcé. Passée la surprise de se retrouver salis ainsi, et de se faire éclabousser encore plus quand l'homme les avaient rejoints, ils avaient compris le but, et avaient alors commencé une sorte de bataille de boue pour s'enduire le plus vite possible de la terre humide. C'était riant et couverts de brun qu'ils étaient sortis de la flaque pour simplement s'étaler sur le sol et se rouler dans les feuilles, qui s'étaient alors collés à eux. Ils étaient repartis vers les fourrés où se trouvaient leurs chevaux, et s'étaient allongés là, camouflés par la terre et les feuilles.

\- Nous nous sommes tous les quatre endormis, avec la tension qui retombait drastiquement. S'amusa Aramis, pour qui le souvenir semblait si proche et pourtant si lointain. Cela va sans dire que lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés et qu'il faisait sombre, nous nous sommes effrayés entre nous sans le vouloir, couverts de boue et de feuilles. Les bandits étaient déjà passés depuis longtemps, et revenir à la taverne alors que nous avions détruit le mur sans le vouloir était une mauvaise idée. Nous avons donc prit la route de nuit pour Ca- la ville.

\- Couverts de boue ? S'enquit Portos, un immense sourire aux lèvres - s'il avait remarqué la façon dont Aramis s'était reprit, il ne le fit pas remarquer.

\- Effectivement. Rit son ami. Je peux vous le garantir, nos amis qui nous attendaient là-bas n'ont pas été impressionnés du tout, et nous avons été envoyés prendre un bain forcé, en pleine nuit, dans la rivière.

Il cessa un instant de parler, se souvenant de leurs protestations aussi faibles que peu sérieuses. L'eau avait été fraîche, mais ce n'était rien de très surprenant vu qu'il faisait sombre. Il laissa les souvenirs l'envahir - Gwaine avait déclenché une minuscule bataille d'eau, et Merlin avait discrètement utilisé sa magie pour tous les détremper en les faisant glisser dans la rivière tête la première. Aramis porta sa pinte à sa bouche pour boire une gorgée de boisson, avant de sourire et de conclure.

\- Après cela, nous avons éternué et toussé pendant une bonne semaine, tous sauf Merlin, qui doit définitivement avoir une bonne étoile. Sourit-il, secouant la tête avec un agacement amusé.

Une bonne étoile, ou de la magie. Oh, la tête que _Lancelot_ avait tiré quand son ami lui avait expliqué d'un air très fier de lui que sa magie l'empêchait d'attraper les maladies les plus basique. Aramis s'en souvenait encore clairement - il avait fusillé son ami du regard pendant toute la semaine. Athos, Portos et d'Artagnan rirent de bon cœur de leur mésaventure, et le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement, plus personne n'embêtant Aramis par rapport à son passé – et il jugeait qu'il en avait assez dit pour plusieurs années.

Cependant, alors qu'ils quittaient l'auberge où ils buvaient un coup, pour rentrer dormir, D'Artagnan sembla soudain songer à quelque chose. Il se tourna vers le mousquetaire qui leur avait conté l'histoire la plus drôle de la soirée, curieux.

\- Tu n'avais jamais parlé de Gwaine, Perceval et Merlin auparavant. Remarqua-t-il. Pourquoi les avoir laissé, si vous étiez de si bons amis ?

Aramis ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors qu'il sentait le reste de ses amis tourner leur attention vers lui à nouveau. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire la vérité. ''Je suis mort, sacrifié pour sauver Camelot'' ne sonnait pas vraiment sain d'esprit. "Ils ont vécu il y a des siècles" n'était pas mieux. C'est pourquoi il opta pour une semi-vérité, une réponse vague mais étrangement honnête.

\- Il s'est passé de nombreuses choses. Déclara-t-il finalement, sentant sa gorge se nouer devant l'euphémisme que c'était. Une femme, une quête qui a mal tourné... tout le monde est mort à présent.

Arthur, mort à Camlann de la main de Mordred, Gwaine, mort peu après de la main de Morgane, Perceval, mort en défendant Camelot des années plus tard, Léon à ses côtés, Elyan, mort avant eux tous pour protéger sa sœur... Au final, seul lui et Merlin restaient, et lui-même n'était plus le _Lancelot_ de l'époque. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point ce devait être compliqué pour Merlin, de vivre avec tout ces souvenirs sans pouvoir revenir à cette époque bénie où ils étaient ensemble, tous, et heureux.

\- Tout le monde ? Répéta Athos, doucement, voyant la douleur dans ses yeux.

\- À part moi, et Merlin. Soupira Aramis en opinant lentement, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire douloureux. Je vous l'ai dit, ce type a toujours eut une bonne étoile.

Mais il était certain que Merlin voyait plus cela comme une malédiction.

Aucun de ses camarades ne fit de commentaire. Et si par le futur ils évitèrent de parler du passé à nouveau, Aramis fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis !**

**(Lea, je te vois en train d'ignorer ce message, mais tu sais que les reviews me motivent à publier plus vite)**

**Pour la suite, aucune promesse, mais je pense que je publierais quelque chose dans les prochains mois ! ;)**


End file.
